


4:30 in the morning

by DoNotRemoveThisLabel



Series: Tordedd Oneshots [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 420, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, College, Early Mornings, Edd is a college student, First Meetings, Fluff, Gas Station, Holding Hands, Implied Insomnia, Insomnia, Kissing in the Rain, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rain, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Soulmates, Tord is a highschool dropout, all that fluffy shit, hand holding, probably, pure fluff, pure innocent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/pseuds/DoNotRemoveThisLabel
Summary: It as 4:30 when they looked into each other's eyes.It was 4:30 when Tord saw all the colors Tom had told him about.It was 4:30 when Edd realized he had found his soulmate.





	4:30 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic where Thor fucks Tord okay look this up it's on archive

It was a rainy night, one with an excessive amount of moisture in the air. The usually busy streets of the city were now mostly empty, except for a few stray pedestrians and the occasional car. Water rain down the roads and into the sewer grates, finding it's new home somewhere in the ocean or in a lake. A nearby clock who stood proudly outside of a coffee shop told the time of 3:37 am. A time where most college studies should be asleep. This student however was not. He sat in the coffee shop the clock had stood in front of, tapping away at his laptop. He was working on an essay, an essay which was on the subject of soulmates. His mind was in a blank, his fingers in control of what was being typed out. Surely enough, once he had proper rest and less coffee he would need to go through and rewrite most of his sentences. 

There was another boy awake at 3:37. He was working at a gas station more on the outside of the city. As the only one working the grave yard shift, he was half asleep. There was no one there to be awake for. Once and a while he'd hear a sound other than the tapping of the raindrops on the roof. It would bring him back to being alert, only to be disappointed by the still empty building. _Only a half hour to go._ He reminded himself. _And my shift will be over._ To keep himself awake, he grabbed a box of gum and began restocking, despite not really needing to. 

It was 3:52 when he finally snapped out of his daze, his mind pulling a blank on the essay in front of him. He picked up his coffee cup which had the name of _Edd_ on it. Inside was half of what the person behind the desk had made, and the other half filled with coca-cola. Most had thought the combination was gross, but the Brit had thought it was delicious. The drink had run out, and he walked back over to the counter to order another. To his dismay the tired man refuse. "You need to go, man. You've been here since midnight.Try and get some sleep." Basically, Edd was being kicked out. He grabbed his laptop and bag and left into the rain, ignoring the cashier's advice on sleep. 

The boy at the gas station hung up his name tag at 3:52. It read, _Hello! My name is Tord_ in very bold letters, for any customer that for some reason may need to know his name. The Norwegian was thankful to have it put away, as it always freaked him out to know that everyone at the gas station for at least a brief period of time knew his name. Thankfully, there was only a few cases someone saying his name, and most of them had either children or some smug asshole who felt it was their place to call strangers by their first name. Outside, the puddles of water splashed all along the side walk, creating tons of different shades of grey. It was beautiful. However, Tord couldn't help but wonder what that beauty looked like to someone who could see all the colors of the rainbow. 

Edd was walking through the sleeping city's roads at 4:06 am. He had his laptop sheltered in the safety of the case, blocking it from any harm the rain might do to it. He however remained exposed. His slightly long and messy hair now drenched and covering most of his face. The lights in the roads were the only thing guiding him through the dark, a small ting of paranoia followed as he trudged on in solitude. The empty blackness of the allies taunted him, making silly thoughts like someone coming out and threatening him with a knife appear. It made him long for someone to be with, to hold his hand and make him feel safe. A silly want to have, but one he could never shake away. Especially on lonely nights like this. 

Tord left the gas station at 4:06 am. His co-worker Tom had finally showed up. The six minutes bothered the Norwegian more than usual, as the only thing on his mind at the moment was getting to bed and sleeping. He was awakened a little by the rain. The cool water cooled down the sweat the Norwegian didn't realize he had from the excessive heat inside his workplace, relaxing him a bit. He loved the nighttime, the silence and peace in the air brought a pleasant chill. However, he'd rather spend his favorite time of day asleep than working. 

4:17 was the time Edd had finally had some idea of where he wanted to go. His house resided on the opposite part of the city, and the fastest way there would be the bus. He had memorized all the bus routes as he had taken a ride on them many times before, and he knew that the next bus would be at it's stop at 4:20. The Brit ran as quickly as he could to the bench marking the stop. His shoes and feet were now soaked as he splashed through the endless amounts of puddles. Thankfully, the bus had seen him running and waited for him. If it had been day, he would've been too late. It was lucky for it to be early morning and the service not needing to worry about other company. He hopped onto the bus, spotting only one other person on. There were reading their newspaper, not even noticing Edd's presence. It was nice to not be crowded for once, and he took a seat at the back.

His mind drifted off onto his essay again. Soulmates-what a curious thing. His essay focused more on the science of them, how two people's souls were bonded before they even met and why color was restored into our eyes when you look into your soulmate's eyes. But Edd was more focused on the personal aspect. Some people never meet their soulmates, while most people do. Your soulmate was meant to be perfect for you. You will find instant happiness being with them. So, who was Edd's soulmate? He was taught not to wonder over the fact, as it only made you grow more impatient. But after 25 years and still no luck, he couldn't help but to think more and more about the day they'd meet. 

Tord pulled out a cigar as he checked his watch. it read 4:17, a wave of disappointment washed over him as it hadn't said 4:20. He decided in honor of the meme, he'd wait to light it until the appropriate time. So, he walked for three minutes until the time came. Once it was here, he covered the cigar with one of his hands and lit it up, blowing out smoke. He recalled Tom mentioning how the color of smoke stayed the same after he had met his soulmate. It was odd. He had expected all the grey to have disappeared, being replaced by all the lovely colors Tom attempted to describe to him. However, that wasn't the case. There was still grey's, white's, and black's, which in a way comforted Tord. At least when he met his soulmate, there would still be some familiarity in the world. But, would he want familiarity? The question haunted him as he turned the corner.

The bus dropped him off at 4:25 in the morning. He didn't live on this street, but he could walk the rest of the way instead of paying the bus driver more money that he barely had. He was alone on the street except for a silhouette that was walking up towards it. Edd didn't pay much attention to it, and walked down towards it as well. Each getting closer to each other. The rain had lessened slightly, making it possible for the cola lover to pull the hair out of his eyes. In the process of doing this, he forgot to watch where he was walking and he tripped over a sign that had read something about calling to rent out an apartment. The Brit fell face first into a puddle, thankful that his bad was waterproof and he wouldn't need to worry about the water soaking in and ruining his laptop. He began to push himself back when he heard someone giggle.

It was 4:28. Tord had watched the boy trip and fall into a mud puddle at 4:28. The boy in the puddle pouted at him, his face slightly flushed from embarrassment. Tord hadn't wanted to make the other feel upset, but watching someone fall face first into a mud puddle and then mumble out a series of curses was highly amusing. Once his giggling fit was over, he walked over and awkwardly extended his hand. There was a slight hesitation, but the boy accepted it and stood up. Neither said anything to each other for a minute, but eventually the boy who had fallen looked at Tord's face. "Tha-"

It as 4:30 when they looked into each other's eyes. 

It was 4:30 when Tord saw all the colors Tom had told him about.

It was 4:30 when Edd realized he had found his soulmate. 

It took Tord by surprised, a very audible gasp left his mouth and he would've fallen over if his soulmate wasn't still holding his hand. The other was staring at him with wide eyes, blinking several times as if Tord would suddenly disappear. It was overwhelming for both of them, overwhelming in both a good and bad way. He had laughed at his soulmate. Would his soulmate hate him for that? And his soulmate was soaking wet. And he wasn't wearing a coat. Was he stupid? He'd most likely be sick!

"My name is Edd." The Brit interrupted the silence between them. The other seemed to be shaken from his thoughts, and slowly began to smile. 

"Edd.." He breathed out, almost too quietly for him to hear. "That's a beautiful name..short and sweet." 

A slight blush rose on Edd's cheek, and he smiled at his slightly dazed soulmate. "Your name?" He asked. 

The other blinked a few times and then perked up. "I'm Tord!" 

"That's a really unique name. Norwegian?"

"Yeah.." Tord smiled. "How'd you know?"

"I'm studying it in school right now. Along with uh.." He leans on tord slightly, making the Norwegian's heart flutter. "..soulmates.."

"Soulmates." Both of their voices was filled with love and passion when they said the word. The Norwegian pulled off his coat and wrapped it around the other. It was slightly small on him, but it mostly fit perfectly. The two smiled at each other, Edd purring loudly and contently. And before either of them knew it, they were leaning in towards each other. It was a kiss. A small one that filled Edd with a fluttery sensation. Eventually, they pulled away and stared at each other lovingly.

"W-would you like to come to my house? It's right down this street."

"I'd love to."

And at 4:33, the two walked to Tord's house while holding hands and with filled hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by a story Ray Bradbury wrote I do not remember the name but it was about a house in the future that like is super tech and dies because it was like the place bombed in japan during WW11 I dunno but the writing with the times was a thing


End file.
